1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of illuminated signal signs and more particularly, to those signs that are hand-held and used for traffic control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illuminated hand-held signal signs such as that illustrated in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,860 are known to the art. These signs are designed to be light in weight, simple and durable of construction and low in cost. It is desirable to use standard, readily available, sign illuminating components such as a common flashlight for sign illumination and also to serve as a sign handle. However, problems arise in providing a design which can make full use of the light illuminating properties and also securely hold the light to the sign frame in a sturdy, durable, simple, unified engagement. Further, such devices have lacked adequate light intensity to signal presence of the sign bearer from a distance greater than that at which the sign illumination is preceivable.